DUO KITTEN (YUNJAE & SICHUL)
by HeeHeeKim
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dua kakak beradik cantik yang centil, memiliki kesukaan yang sama, sama sama cerewet, punya suami kaya, tampan.


**DUO KITTEN**

**DRABBLE**

**author : kim ae young a.k.a kitty kim**

**Pairing : Siwon x Heechul (SiChul)**

**Yunho x Jaejoong (Yunjae)**

**Chibi Taemin & Changmin**

**Yoochun (numpang nama aja :D) **

**Genre : Family & Brothership**

**RATE : T-M**

**Disclaimer : Sichul saling memiliki, Yunjae saling memiliki. Author hanya orang ketiga wahaha :D**** Semua cerita, karakter, setting, alur, dll adalah milik dari author. Author sama sekali tidak terkait dengan pemilik, pencipta, atau produsen dari setiap media apapun. Tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan.**

**Summary : Sepenggal kisah dua kakak beradik cantik yang centil, memiliki kesukaan yang sama, sama sama cerewet, punya suami kaya, tampan. **

**WARNING : YAOI, BL (BOYS LOVE), MPREG, FEMINIM HEECHUL & JAEJOONG :D, MPREG. TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO, GAJE . GAK SUKA ? CLOSE THIS :3**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS**

**Selamat menikmati : D**

**AUTHOR POV**

Hiruk pikuk dapur dan segala macam peralatan dapur menggema di pelataran dapur mansion megah milik keluarga kim dengan interior dapur bergaya eropa. Dua namja cantik sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Yah.. walau yang satu nya hanya terus mengganggu sang adik yang sedang tekun memasak. Dua mulut cerewet mereka tidak henti hentinya berceloteh, adu mulut aahhh.. memang kebiasaan mereka -_-. Mereka sedang berkunjung di kediaman appa dan eomma mereka.

"yah... hyungieeeeeeeeeeeeeee jangan dipotong seperti itu. Ahhhh hyungieee menganggu saja. Hussss sana pergi" kesal sang adik yang diketahui bernama Jung-Kim-Jaejoong.

"joongie.. kan hyung Cuma mau bantu... huuuh" hela napas namja cantik dengan mata belo. Yah kita sebut dia nyonya Choi aka Choi-Kim-Heechul

"hyung hanya menggangu saja, hyungie pergi saja sana. Nanti kita tidak jadi makan malam dengan eomma dan appa. Sebentar lagi mereka pulang" ujar jaejoong

"aniyo. Hyung mau bantu. Hyung kan sudah bisa masak joongie" rengek heechul menarik narik apron merah muda dengan corak hello kitty jaejoong

"ne..ne... hyung sudah bisa masak. Tapi dari tadi hyung hanya bermain main saja." Kesal jaejoong lagi

"baiklah...baiklah hyung tidak bermain main lagi." Janji heechul

"yasudah, potong daging itu dengan benar"

"ne joongie hihihi"

"ish.. entah siapa yang kakaknya" gumam jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

"hai chagiya..." ucap namja dengan tinggi semampai, mata musangnya yang selalu menatap tajam orang tapi akan berubah menjadi lembut jika sudah berhadapan dengan 'istri' dan juga anaknya, tangannnya melingkar erat di pinggang ramping namja pujaannya yang sedang merunduk menata meja makan dengan berbagai makanan.

"YAH! Yunnie! Joongie lagi sibuk huus sana sana, sana mandi yunnie bau sekali ugh"

Sepertinya nasib buruk menimpa yunho sang namja yang tak disambut hangat oleh 'istri'cantiknya. Dan oops sepertinya kakak iparnya juga bernasib sama dengannya di dapur. Terdengar teriakkan dan kata frontal heechul dari arah dapur.

"YAAAHHH... SIMBA JANGAN PEGANG PEGANG BUTT KU -_- ."

Seperti kucing galak sedang di grepe grepe oleh simbanya di dapur. Biarkan saja seorang direktur Choi lotte group di amuk oleh kitty cantiknya:D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Living room

Ruang keluarga kim begitu ramai dengan hadirnya anak, menantu dan cucu dari dan . kumpul keluarga yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap hari sabtu di kediaman orangtua mereka

"bagaimana project perusahaan kalian won, yun yang kalian bangun di jepang?" tanya mertua dari choi siwon dan jung yunho.

"sejauh ini baik appa. Kerjasama antara 3 perusahaan besar kim, choi dan jung tidak akan pernah gagal hahaha" canda siwon

"kau ini ada ada saj won-ah"

"iya appa. Siwon hyung benar. Mana ada yang mau menolak proyek besar tersebut. Tuan akimoto saja langsung mengatakan 'ya' dengan proyek itu"

Ahhhh... jaejoong dan heechul hanya memutar malas bola mata mereka mendengar obrolan bisnis suami dan appa mereka.

"appa.. jangan membicarakan bisnis terus. Inikan dirumah. Appa benar benar maniak bisnis" ucap heechul memandang malas ketiga namja didepannya

"Yah kau ini. Kalian berdua yang sama saja tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan bsnis, untung masih ada adik kalian yoochun yang akan menggantikan appa ketika yoochun tamat dari kuliahnya di new york" kesal appa kim

"ne..ne..appa selalu saja membandingkan kami dengan jidat lebar itu ugh. Kami tertarik dengan bisnis juga jaejoong dengan bisnis restonya, aku bisnis butik" ucap heechul

"kalau itu, hobi kalian chullie sayang-_-." Sanggah siwon

"yah.. yang penting bisnis siwonnie sayang"

"hikss...mma..." tangis namja cantik kecil berusia 1 tahun memanggil ibunya.

"eoh.. taby anak umma kenapa eoh?" ujar heechul seraya mengambil taemin a.k.a taby dari gendongan umma kim

"sepertinya dia haus chullie-ah, lelah bermain dengan changmin sepertinya" jawab umma kim

"hiks...mik mma.." rengek taby menarik narik baju heechul

"ne..ne.. chagi"

"euuuungggggggg ummaaaaaaaaaaa..."teriak changmin. Bocah gembul berusia 2,5 tahun memanggil ummanya.

"eoh" jaejoong tersentak dari fokusnya memandang tv didepannya

"kenapa minnie?"tanya sang appanya yunho

"min..au mimik uga ppa.."

Jaejoong akhirnya menggendong changmin setelah mendengar permintaan changmin. Heechul dan jaejoong sama sama ingin membuka bajunya. Tapi teriakan suami galaknya menggema di mansion kim malam itu

"YAAH CHOI HEECHUL JANGAN DISINI. KAU LIHAT ITU ADA YUNHO-_-."

"JUNG JAEJOONG KE KAMAR"

"ck choi"

"ish jung"

Ahhhhhh dasar suami posesif. Heechul dan jaejoong hanya bergumam pergi kekamar masing masing. Appa dan umma kim hanya tertawa lebar melihat reaksi menantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAH... HYUNGIEEE JELEK INI UNTUKKU POKOKNYA" kesal namja dengan tubuh langsing memakai kaus v-neck dengan coat bulu nya. Jaejoong sedari tadi kesal dengan hyung cantik nya itu

"YAH...ENAK SAJA KAU YANG JELEK..AKU DULUAN YANG MELIHATNYA JOONGIE KECIL" jawab sang hyung tak kalah sengitnya

"ANIYO! INI JOONGIE DULUAN YANG PEGANG" jawabnya menarik narik benda yang ada di genggaman hyung kandungnya

"YAH... JOONGIE KAU INI. SANA PERGI INI MILIK HYUNG"

"ANI! HYUNGIEEEEEEEEEEE INI UNTUK JOONGIE"

Entah apa yang mereka perebutkan. Membuat pelayan toko di mall milik kim corp hanya melongo melihat anak pemilik mall terbesar di seoul ini

"nyonya eh tuan.. kalau ditarik tarik begitu kalungnya bisa rusak" ucap pelayan dengan nada takut takutnya

"YAH DIAM!" bentak duo kim ini seenak jidat lebar adiknya -_-"

"HYUNGIEEEEEEE KALUNG ITU SUDAH LAMA AKU INCAR"

"TIDAK PEDULI AKU DULUAN YANG MELIHAT DAN MEMINTA PADA PELAYAN ITU" jawab heechul sambil membuang wajahnya.

"HYUUUNG" jaejoong menarik kalung itu dari genggaman heechul

"ANI" jawab singkat heechul seraya tetap mempertahankan kalung keluaran cartier. Kalung satu satunya dirancang dengan berlian dan emas yang ada satu satunya di korea.

Tiba tiba dua suami tampan dan anak mereka menghampiri meraka dengan tergesa gesa. Bagaimana tidak adegan rebut rebutan itu disaksikan orang banyak. Duo Queen Kim, siapa yang tidak kenal mereka :3

"YAH YAH KALIAN INI" teriak yunho

"yunnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee itu kalung cartier joongieeeeeeeee hiks"

"enak saja aku yang melihatnya dan memintanya ke pelayan joongieeeeeeeeeeeee. Hiks wonnieeeeee"

Mulai lah adegan kitty eyes Duo Queen Kim itu ke suami tampan mereka. Berharap suami mereka membela mereka. Suami mereka sibuk menenangkan keduanya. Sedangkan taby dan changin hanya menatap polos umma mereka , mereka sibuk memakan es krim mereka hihihi :D

"YAH HYUNGGGGG JANGAN SOK MENGELUARKAN AIRMATA JUGA" teriak jaejoong dengan tetap menarik kalung yang masih di tangan heechul

"YAH KAU JUGA JOONGIE PABO"

"HYUNG YANG PABO"

"KAU PABO"

"YUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEE KALUNGKU"

"WONNIEEEEEEEEEEE KALUNGKU"

"hentikan joongie" ucap yunho

"chullie sayang sudah berikan saja pada jaejoong"

"TIDAK!"

TRAAAANNNG

KREK...

TIING

Jaejoong dan heechul menatap nanar benda yang dari tadi mereka mereka berkaca kaca. Dan sebentar lagi aliran air mata akan membasahi pipi kedua nya

"hiks..kalungku"tangis jaejoong

"hiks.. wonnie kalungnya" heechul berjongkok mengambil kalung yang sudah berserakkan di atas lantai

"haaaaaaahhhh" yunho dan siwon hanya bisa menghela napas.

'hah... kelakuan dua kitty ini -_-."gumam yunho dan siwon dalam hati

"yasudah akan kami bayar kalungnya" ujar siwon kepada pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiam diri melihat syok kalung yang tercecer.

'untung suami mereka kaya, enak sekali duo queen kim ini' gumam pelayan tadi dalam hati

"nah kita main lagi kesana minnie,taby biarkan saja umma kalian meratapi kalungnya" ucap yunho berlalu kembali ke area mainan anak anak bersama siwon, changmin dan taemin

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuunggggggggg joongie kesal dengan hyung" rengek jaejoong

"aku lebih kesal joongieeeeeeeeeeeeee,hiks"

Biarkan mereka meratapi kalung tersebut hahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion jung

"YUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Teriak jaejoong dari kamarnya

"ne..." yunho tergesa gesa menghampirinya

"YAH YUNNIE DAN SIWON HYUNG BERSELINGKUH HUEEEEEEEE "

"joongie aku tidak berselingkuh sayang. Darimana kau dapat kesimpulan seperti itu" jawab yunho sabar

"INI FOTO DENGAN WANITA UGH" bentak jaejoong seraya melihatkan foto yang ada diponselnya.

"itu Cuma klien kami dijepang sayang"

"geotjimal!"

"tidak sayang"

"tapi dia membuat di akun nya bersama dengan yunnie dan wonnie sayang hueeeeee "

"astaga..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion choi

"CHOI SIWON!" bentak heechul

"huk" siwon tersedak saat meminum kopinya *poor siwon*

"SIAPA WANITA INI. JOONGIE MENGIRIMKU GAMBAR INI. WONNIE DAN YUNHO BERSELINGKUH KAN HUEEEEEEEE "

"hah? Chullie kau berbicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti sayang"

"yaaaaahhhhh..jangan pura pura wonnie jelek"

"aku tampan sayang"

"narsis"

"kau juga sama sayang"

"wonnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"itu klien kami namanya yuka akimada" jawab siwon tenang

"benarkah? Wonnie tidak bohong kan?" manja heechul memeluk kuda tampannya.

'oohhh namanya yuka see girl!' ucap heechul dalam hati

Let's see kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan iblis kitty heechul dan jaejoong hihi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oops. Mianhamnida agasshi"

"YAH BAJUKU TASKU! KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA" bentak wanita dengan kemeja merah yang membentuk badannya dan rok span yang diatas pahanya, make up yang tebal dan rambut bergelombang panjang.

"YAH! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAK ADIKKU NONA"jawab sangar namja cantik bermata belo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"KARENA DIA JALAN TIDAK PAKAI MATA ! KAU LIHAT TASKU,BAJUKU KELUARAN BARU INI BASAH OLEH KOPI ADIKMU" bentak wanita itu lagi

"ADIKKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF DAN KAU TAU AKU BISA MENGGANTINYA WANITA JELEK" bentak heechul lagi, seraya mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan melemparnya

Pelayan dan orang orang disana hanya menatap ngeri melihat heechul. Dalam hati mereka berpikir. Wanita itu bodoh atau apa. Apakah ia tidak tau dengan siapa dia berhadapan.

Kriiiiingggg

Klek

Dua namja tampan nan tampak gagah dengan stelan jas dan sepatu pantofelnya masuk kedalam restoran megah yang ada di dalam perusahaan kim.

"ada apa ini?" tanya siwon melihat aura gelap menguar dari tubuh 'istrinya' dan tampak terkejut melihat wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai klien nya dan yunho beradu mulut dengan 'istri' cantiknya

"aaaaaaaaaaaa... siwonnie, yunnie lihatlah namja jadi jadian ini dan adiknya membuat baju dan tasku rusak" ucap manja wanita yang diketahui bernama yuka akimada wanita keturunan jepang itu.

"ck. Hai wonnie sayaaaaaaaaaaaaannggg"

Cup

Cup

Heechul melumat sedikit bibir penuh suaminya

"jangan sebut kami namja jadi jadian wanita jelek" ucap jaejoong sinis. Jaejoong berjalan kearah yunho

Dan

Cup

Cup

"engh" desah yunho sedikit akibat ciuman mendadak jaejoong

"SALAM KENAL NONA YUKA AKIMADA, KIM AH ANI JUNG JAEJOONG ISTRI SAH JUNG YUNHO" ucap jaejoong meremehkan

"NE.. SALAM KENAL JUGA NONA YUKA. KIM HEECHUL SEKARANG SIH CHOI HEECHUL , CHOI SIWON WIFE" seringai heechul mengerikan

Duo kim sukses membuat wanita jepang tersebut melongo dan terganga lebar melihat adegan sichul dan yunjae dan sebentar lagi akan pingsan melihat JAE CHUL mengrepe grepe dada bidang suamiya .ck naughty kitten. Tidak sadarkah mereka di tempat umum. Terlebih di depan karyawan appanya. Appa kim akan menghukum mereka jika tahu hihi. Biarlah yang penting mereka berhasil mengerjai wanita yang berfoto dengan suami mereka.

-**END DUO KITTEN-**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhh selesai... sempat sempatnya buat fic disaat besok ujian dikampus. Authornya gila hihihi. Setelah lama hiatus buat fic. Typo? Gaje?jelek? Jangan salahkan author. Karena ini imajinasi saat stuck belajar dan buat tugas malam ini. Fic ini selesai dalam waktu 3 jam hahaha... kalau jelek yasudahlah :D


End file.
